BTS
'''' The Bangtan Boys (방탄소년단 | bangtan sonyeondan), also known as BTS, are a Hip-hop/Dance-Pop group from South Korea. They debuted with "No More Dream" in 2013 under Bighit Entertainment with the members Rap Monster, Jin, Suga, J-Hope, Jimin, V, and Jungkook. The fandom name is A.R.M.Y. '(아미) which stands for ''Adorable Representative for MC Youth. Awards and Nominations BTS's first nomination was in 2013 for the '''Melon Music Awards in South Korea. BTS won the title of New Artist of the Year. '''Also in 2013, BTS were nominated in the '''Mnet Asian Music Awards (MAMA) for Best New Artist with "We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2." Sadly, BTS lost to Roy Kim for the song "Love Love Love." The other nominees were Bumkey with "Bad Girl," 'Jung Joonyoung' with "Spotless Mind," ''and '''Yoon Seungwoo' with "Hello." In 2014, BTS were nominated for 4 Korean Awards. The first was the Golden Disc Award, nominated for the Newcomer Award which BTS had won alongside Roy Kim, Crayon Pop, '''and '''Lim Kim. In the Seoul Music Awards, BTS were nominated for the New Artist Award, which they had also won. On the Gaon Charts Music Awards, '''BTS were nominated for and won the '''New Artist of the Year '''in the ''Male Group ''Catgeory. The '''Mnet Asian Music Awards in 2014 were not so lucky. BTS had been nominated for Best Dance Performance (Male Group) with the song "Boy In Luv" ''alongside '''EXOs "''Overdose," VIXX's "Eternity," TVXQ's "Something," and the winner, INFINITE's "Last Romeo." In 2017, BTS were invited to the Billboard Music Awards in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA after being nominated for Top Social Artist of 2017 after being #1 on the Social 50 Charts for more than 20 weeks with the songs "Blood, Sweat, and Tears," "Spring Day," and "Not Today." Competing against BTS, were Justin Bieber, Arianna Grande, Selena Gomez, and Shawn Mendez. The ARMY worked hard and voted winning by more than 50% of the total vote count. During that time, BTS had met and made friends with other artists, such as Halsey, The Chainsmokers, Steve Aoki, Camilla Cabello, Desiigner, '''and others. Discography [[2 COOL 4 SKOOL | '''2 COOL 4 SKOOL (2013)]] # Intro: 2 COOL 4 SKOOL (ft. DJ Friz) # We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 # SKIT: Circle Room Talk # No More Dream # Interlude # 좋아요 (I Like You) # Outro: Circle Room Cypher # Talk # 길 (Path) O!RUL8,2? (2013) # Intro: O! RUL8,2?" # N.O. # We On # Skit: R U Happy Now? # If I Ruled The World # Coffee # BTS Cypher Pt. 1 # 진격의 방탄 (Attack on Bangtan) # 팔도강산 # Outro: Luv in Skool Skool Luv Affair (2014) # Intro: Skool Luv Affair # 상남자 (Boy In Luv) # SKIT: Soulmate # 어디에서 왔는지 (Where did you come from?) # 하루만 (Just One Day) # Tomorrow # BTS Cypher Pt. 2: Triptych # 등골브레이커 (Spine Breaker) # JUMP # Outro: Propose REPACKAGE: Skool Luv Affair Edition (2014) # Miss Right # 좋아요 (I Like You) (Slow Jam Remix) # Intro: Skool Luv Affair # 상남자 (Boy In Luv) # Skit: Soulmate # 어디에서 왔는지 (Where did you come from?) # 하루만 (Just One Day) # Tomorrow # BTS Cypher Pt. 2: Triptych # 등골브레이커 (Spine Breaker) # JUMP # Outro: Propose No More Dream (1st Japanese Single Album (2014) # No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) # 進撃の防弾 (Attack On Bangtan) (Japanese Ver.) # いいね (I Like It) (Japanese Ver.) Boy In Luv (2nd Japanese Single Album (2014) # Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) # N.O. (Japanese Ver.) # Just One Day (Japanese Ver.) Dark & Wild (2014) # INTRO: What Am I To You? # Danger # 호르몬 전쟁 (War Of Hormone) # 힙합성애자 (Hip Hop Lover) # Let Me Know # RAIN # BTS Cypher Pt 3. : Killer (ft. Supreme Boi) # Interlude: 뭐해 (What Are You Doing?) # 핸드폰 좀 꺼줄래 (Could You Turn Off Your Phone Please) # 이불킥 (Blanket Kick) # 24/7 = Heaven # 여기 봐 (Look At Me) # 2학년 (2nd Grade) # Outro: 그게 말이 돼? (Does That Make Sense?) Wake Up (1st Japanese Album) (2015) # Intro # The Stars # Jump # Danger # Boy In Luv # Just One Day # いいね！ (Like It!) # いいね！ pt. 2 ～あの場所で～ (Like It! pt. 2 At that place) # No More Dream # 進撃の防弾 (Attack on Bangtan) # Wake Up # Outro Danger (3rd Japanese Single Album) (2015) # Danger (Japanese Ver.) # 進撃の防弾 (Attack On Bangtan) (Japanese Ver.) (SONPUB REMIX) # Miss Right (Japanese Ver.) 화양연화 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life) pt. 1 (2015) # INTRO: 화양연화 # I Need U # 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) # SKIT: Expectation! # 쩔어 (Dope) # 흥탄소년단 (Boyz With Fun) # Converse High # 이사 (Move) # OUTRO: Love Is Not Over For You (4th Japanese Single Album) (2015) # For You # ホルモン戦争 War Of Hormone (Japanese Ver.) # Let Me Know (Japanese Ver.) 화양연화 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life) pt. 2 ' ''(2015) # Intro: Never Mind # Run # Butterfly # Whalien 52 # Ma City # 뱁새 (Silver Spoon) # SKIT: One Night in a Stange City # 고엽 (Autumn Leaves) # House of Cards '''I Need U (5th Japanese Single Album) (2015) # I NEED U (Japanese Ver.) # DOPE -超ヤベー!- (Japanese Ver.) # フンタン少年団 (Fun Boys) (Japanese Ver.) Run (6th Japanese Single Album) (2016) # Run (Japanese Ver.) # Butterfly (Japanese Ver.) # Good Day ' 화양연화 (The Most Beautiful Moment In Life) Young Forever ' (2016) CD 1 # Intro : 화양연화 # I NEED U # 잡아줘 (Hold Me Tight) # 고엽 (Autumn Leaves) # Butterfly (Prologue Mix) # RUN # Ma City # 뱁새 (Crow Tit / Baepsae) # 쩔어 (Dope) # 불타오르네 (Fire) # Save ME # EPILOGUE : Young Forever CD 2 # Converse High # 이사 (Move) # Whalien 52 # Butterfly # House Of Cards (full length edition) # Love Is Not Over (full length edition) # I NEED U (Urban Mix) # I NEED U (Remix) # RUN (Ballad Mix) # RUN (Alternative mix) # Butterfly (Alternative mix) YOUTH (2016) # Introduction: Youth # Run # Fire # 超ヤベー! (Dope) # Good Day # Save ME # フンタン少年団 (Boyz with Fun) # ペップセ (Baepsae) # Wishing On A Star # Butterfly # For You # I Need U # Epilogue: Young Forever WINGS (2016) # Intro: Boy Meets Evil # 피 땀 눈물 (Blood Sweat & Tears) # Begin # Lie # Stigma # First Love # Reflection # MAMA # Awake # Lost # BTS Cypher 4 # Am I Wrong # 21세기 소녀 (21st Century Girl) # 둘! 셋! (그래도 좋은 날이 더 많기를) Two! Three! (Because we have more better days) # INTERLUDE: Wings The Best of BTS (2017) Korean Ver. # No More Dream # We Are Bulletproof Pt. 2 # N.O # Boy In Luv # Just One Day # Danger # War of Hormone # I Need U # Dope # Run # EPILOGUE : Young Forever # Fire # Save Me # Blood Sweat & Tears Japanese Ver. # No More Dream (Japanese Ver.) # Boy In Luv (Japanese Ver.) # Danger (Japanese Ver.) # Attack On Bangtan進撃の防弾 (Japanese Ver.) # Miss Right (Japanese Ver.) # I Like It Pt. 2 いいね!Pt.2〜あの場所で〜 # For You # War Of Hormoneホルモン戦争 (Japanese Ver.) # I Need U (Japanese Ver.) # Dope -超ヤベー!- (Japanese Ver.) # Run (Japanese Ver.) # Fire (Japanese Ver.) # Save Me (Japanese Ver.) # EPILOGUE : Young Forever (Japanese Ver.) Gallery File:13cf15488d16f1ac.jpg File:13cf156a8bd48462.jpg File:13cf1573c55a00fb.jpg File:13cf15607e72edb9.jpg File:13cf15658700aec1.jpg File:13d9c8c9226e8b1f.jpg File:13d930930491f092.jpg File:13dab019b36913b4.jpg File:13dae42c84a01387.jpg File:13dae4335e4ccbde.jpg File:13db47feb8c2f976.jpg File:13db495ef2ce7bb7.jpg File:13db610d648e4d3a.jpg File:13dbffb29d30db41.jpg File:13dc1e0991072dc9.jpg File:13dc926ea644acfc.jpg File:13ddcb28d8c9a7a6.jpg File:13ddcb61936fc837.jpg File:13de018b7848aa9a.jpg File:13de043adbe378d8.jpg File:13deb1167c58bed4.jpg File:13e562a7b45cd305.jpg File:13e562a42811e4eb.jpg File:13e562b28eb7452a.jpg File:13e562babe4ee53e.jpg File:13e5628d1352f9af.jpg File:13e5629ee6370864.jpg